


Scars

by CaptainSteve1



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetic, Poetry, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSteve1/pseuds/CaptainSteve1
Summary: "Each scar has a story, whether simple or gory, some scars earned through sacrifice, and some earned through glory..." Or/ a poem I wrote a while back about the Ninja's scars because I was feeling poetic. Alternative title? Proof That All The Ninja Need Therapy. Rated T for safety.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy! I was feeling poetic the other night, so this happened. Enjoy!

Each scar has a story,

Whether simple, or gory,

Some scars earned for sacrifice,

Some earned through glory.

Some scars are simple,

And some scars are worse,

Some scars are memories,

And some scars are cursed.

Here is a story, of each scar in verse:

\-------------------------------------------

Tricked by Harumi, possessed by a ghost,

Blows to the heart, are what hurt the most.

Scars go skin deep,

But some scars go deeper,

Such is the case for Lloyd, our green leader.

\-------------------------------------------

A scar spread across a young woman's chest,

The scar from green venom, was not erased with the rest*

Her scars come from loss, but she'll protect Lloyd and that's it,

So long as there's breath in her body, this Ninja won't quit.

(Nya learned that from Ronin, that thieving old twit).

\--------------------------------------------

A choice to be made, fangblade or child,

Through this he learns, each sacrifice is worth while.

A staff of true power, yet he still chose good thereof,

With a notch at his eye, and a bandage above,

All of Kai's scars were formed out of love.

\---------------------------------------------

A father not proud, a mother that's dead,

Through the rift he went, and took a blow to the head.

Glowing orange scars, on his arms, under hair,

Yet you ask for some cake, and he's willing to share.

Cole has earned scars, just cause he cared.

\----------------------------------------------

A slash at his brow, a patch on his eye,

But even a Djinn, will not make him cry.

Jokes to conceal the fear felt each day,

Though not the bravest, most loyal is Jay

Still, some scars just cannot be wished away.

\-----------------------------------------------

Scratches on metal, scars left on tin,

No matter how good in life, this Nindroid can't win.

Vex left the greatest, scars of them all,

Now guilt eats away, at the best of us all.

Zane's many scars, come from the Never-Realm's fall.

\------------------------------------------------

Each scar has a story,

Whether simple, or gory,

Some scars earned for sacrifice,

Some earned through glory.

Some scars are pain, though not formed in vain,

Each scar tells a story, of love and of strain.

**Author's Note:**

> :/ Well, I'm definitely not a poet as you can tell, but I'm still pretty proud of this! I think my favorite verses turned out to be either Zane's or Jay's. What about ya'll? Leave a review and let me know what you think!
> 
> *I headcanon that despite the erased timeline, Jay and Nya might still have their scars from season 6, and I definitely think that that venom would've left a scar of some sort


End file.
